Espera
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: DickDamian. Nightwing tenia un complejo de salvador que un dia iba a salirle caro, y eso Damian lo sabia.


Espera

Por primera vez en su vida Damian tenia tantas ganas de llorar que a penas podía contener las lagrimas. Deseaba dejar salir su frustración y enfado en esas endemoniadas gotas saladas que ya habrían empapado los ojos de cualquiera, pero aunque tuviera ganas de llorar no lo haría, no ahí.

A su lado se encontraban sentados su padre y Drake, arrugo el entrecejo viendo como el brazo del mayor pasaba sobre el del antiguo Robin, esa escena provoco que la opresión que estaba anclada en su pecho se hiciera mas grande y al mismo tiempo transformo las ganas de llorar en ganas de golpear a Drake hasta desquitarse por completo, después de todo esa situación había sido su culpa, Red Robin era quien debía estar en esa estúpida mesa de quirófano con Alfred intentando por todos los medios posibles que no muriera, pero no había sido así.

Apretó los puños mirando hacia otro lado, estúpido Grayson, debería haber dejado que esa aberración de la naturaleza que era el Joker matase a Drake en vez de ponerse en medio. Maldijo una y mil veces el complejo de salvador que tenía, no era superman y eso tenia que admitirlo, ¡mierda! Ni siquiera tenia tanto aguante como su padre, pero aun así se esforzaba al máximo ignorando que tenia debilidades, que en cualquier momento podría estar muerto. Tras este hilo de pensamientos Damian sintió como su mente empezaba a darse cuenta de algo, había sido obvio desde el principio pero ahora lo tenia mas que claro: se había vuelto débil. Normalmente no debería haberle importado si moría o no, después de todo deberían ser sacrificables y prescindibles siempre y cuando eso le ayudara a conseguir sus propósitos o los de su padre. Sin embargo ahora estaba allí, esperando a que ese idiota diese algún síntoma de que estaba bien. La frustración era demasiada, se mordió el labio intentando desquitarse un poco y hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre no se dio por satisfecho, mas le valía salir vivo.

La realidad le arrastro de golpe cuando vio a Tim levantarse y correr hacia la puerta, habían tenido que trasladar a Nightwing y dejarle a cargo de la doctora Leslie dada la incapacidad de la batcueva para atender sus heridas. Cuando la camilla en la que llevaban a Dick asomo por la puerta pudo verle cubierto de vendajes, las heridas parecían ser mas profundas de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento. Mientras los otros dos se acercaban a la camilla el se quedo al margen, no quería acercarse mientras estuvieran ahí, pudo oír los regaños de su padre por su falta de cuidado y su estúpida temeridad, sin embargo parecía que no escuchaba ninguno de sus regaños, solo sonreía mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Red Robin.

Tras un par de minutos le vio levantar la cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo, cuando su mirada se detuvo sobre el su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y levanto una mano con lentitud haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, por su parte Damian no pudo mas que apretar los puños y avanzar lentamente, cada paso que daba era como si le alejara mas de la camilla en vez de acercarle. Cerro los puños con fuerza pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado las manos de Dick le hicieron bajar hasta su altura mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

-Tienes la nariz roja, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, nadie va a decirte nada.

Durante un par de segundos Damian abrió su boca con incredulidad pero después los apretó con fuerza, podía sentir la mirada de su padre en la nuca y lo peor es que también sentía la sonrisa de Drake, podría haber escogido cualquier otro momento para decirle eso pero nunca le perdonaría que le hiciera pasar esa vergüenza delante de su padre y por supuesto mucho menos de Drake.

-Muérete.

Se separo de la camilla alejándose hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dijera lo que dijera nunca admitiría delante de ellos dos que estaba preocupado y mucho menos a darle una respuesta mas acorde a la situación. Pero había una cosa que tenia mas que clara, si Dick volvía a darle un susto parecido seria el mismo quien acabara por matarle.

Fin


End file.
